The invention relates to a needle holder for a textile machine with a needle board. Such a needle holder is disposed to accommodate needles, for example felting needles of fork needles, and can be used in textile machines such as, e.g., felting machines. A needle holder with a needle board has been known, for example, from document DE 31 05 358 A1. The grooves provided in the grooved board have a cross-section in the form of a swallow tail, whereby the groove width—viewed transversely with respect to the direction of extension of the grooves—is smaller in the region of the upper side of the needle board than the diameter of a foot part of a needle that extends into the groove when the needle is in operative position. This is to prevent the needle from accidentally falling out of the needle board.
Considering this, it is the object of the present invention to provide a needle board of a needle holder, said board allowing a high needle density.